


You're mine, Oikawa.

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SINNING., Smut, i'm so sorry???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm ashamed please don't read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine, Oikawa.

Iwaizumi didn’t get jealous. He knew full well that Oikawa was always swarmed by pretty girls who didn’t know not to touch what wasn’t theirs. Oikawa was 90% of the problem, of course. He loved the attention too much to let the girls down gently. Iwaizumi would be lying if he said it didn’t bug him, though. He just knew to keep it to himself, until he managed to get Oikawa on his own.

“Iwa-chan, you’ve been so quiet today. Are you unwell?” Iwaizumi had finally managed to convince Oikawa to stop training for the evening and they were getting changed in the locker room. Iwaizumi closed his locker, turning to face Oikawa, a frown on his face. 

“I’m fine, Shittykawa.” He mumbled, watching as Oikawa pulled off his shirt, his obnoxious grin never faltering. It pissed Iwaizumi off. He glanced towards the door before pushing Oikawa into the lockers with one hand. It then rested on the small of Oikawa’s bare back.

“Oof, Iwa-chan, what are you doing?” Oikawa grumbled, turning his head so that he could look at Iwaizumi, whose hand ran along Oikawa’s spine before settling on the back of his neck. He felt a faint bristle of satisfaction when he saw Oikawa’s cheeks flush. Iwaizumi pushed his body closer to Oikawa’s, standing flush against him. He may have been shorter than his captain, but he made up for it in strength. 

“Did you give Akiko-san your number, Assikawa?” Iwaizumi asked idly, one hand snaking around Oikawa, resting it on the exposed skin above his waistband. He felt Oikawa shudder beneath his touch. 

“Oh Iwa-chan, are you jealous?” Oikawa chuckled. Iwaizumi allowed himself to put pressure on the hand that was resting on Oikawa’s neck, hips bucking against Oikawa’s back. “I like jealous Iwa-chan.” Oikawa breathed, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Shut up, Assikawa. I just don’t appreciate people trying to lay claim on what’s mine.” He hissed through his teeth, the hand above Oikawa’s waistband moving beneath the clothing. “Do I need to teach you another lesson?” He felt another shudder, and could have sworn Oikawa attempted to thrust back against him. “No, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi frowned, hand wrapping around Oikawa through his boxers. Oikawa’s breath hitched and he opened his eyes to look at Iwaizumi. “I guess I’ll just have to remind you who you belong to.” He mumbled into Oikawa’s ear before tugging at the lobe with his teeth. The hand wrapped around Oikawa moved slowly before he pulled it away completely. Oikawa moaned in disapproval but Iwaizumi didn’t care. 

“Take your pants off.” He demanded, moving away from Oikawa to retrieve a bottle from his bag. When he turned back to Oikawa, the other male had turned towards him, boxers and joggers discarded on the floor. “Why are you looking at me? Turn.” Iwaizumi instructed. Oikawa hesitated, frowning. “Turn.” Iwaizumi raised a brow. Oikawa bit at his lip before turning his body around again. Iwaizumi returned to his original position, pressing a kiss to the back of Oikawa’s neck before squirting lube onto his hand. He let the bottle fall to the floor, pressing two fingers up against Oikawa’s entrance, mouth by his ear again. Oikawa whimpered, looking at Iwaizumi through his eyelashes. 

Iwaizumi circled one finger around Oikawa’s entrance, until he was satisfied that the lube was spread enough. He slowly pushed one finger into Oikawa, catching Oikawa’s lips in a rough kiss, cutting off a moan. Iwaizumi was quick to insert another finger inside Oikawa, who shifted his hips in an attempt to gain more friction. Iwaizumi frowned into the kiss before pulling away, shifting his position so that he could hold Oikawa to the lockers firmly. He slowly began to move his fingers, twisting them every now and then to open Oikawa up. He kept his gaze on Oikawa, who was flush against the lockers with his mouth parted, feeble moans escaping his lips. His eyes were shut tight. Iwaizumi allowed his fingers deeper, curling them ever so slightly and smiling at the drawn out moan he received from Oikawa. “I-Iwa-chan. P-p-please.” Oikawa whimpered.

“Hmm. No.” Iwaizumi’s fingers didn’t stop moving, didn’t stop curling. Not until he saw Oikawa attempt to grip onto one of the lockers, failing, unable to find anything to hold. Iwaizumi sped his fingers up ever so slightly, gently scissoring them to try and open Oikawa up. Oikawa didn’t say anything else, so Iwaizumi busied his lips with another kiss instead. He pulled away after a moment, fingers easing out of Oikawa’s hole. 

“Ah, I need you, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa.

“Me? But what about your Akiko-san?” he whispered, slowly removing one finger from inside Oikawa, who moaned softly. He shook his head, but Iwaizumi wasn’t satisfied with the answer. He removed his other finger and Oikawa shifted, unhappy with the sudden emptiness. 

“How much do you need me, Oikawa?” He asked, using the hand that wasn’t pushing against Oikawa to push down his own pants and boxers. He dropped down to pick up the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his erection.

“S-so much.” 

Iwaizumi lined himself up against Oikawa’s entrance, hands falling to the brunette’s hips, grip tight. “And Akiko-san?” He asked, voice rough. Oikawa was biting his lip again, but still didn’t answer. Iwaizumi pushed himself into Oikawa, groaning lightly as the heat surrounded him. Oikawa moaned with him. Iwaizumi didn’t waste any time being soft, and began to thrust deep into Oikawa. He wanted to turn him into a mess. He wanted to remind Oikawa that this wasn’t okay; giving his number out to his fangirls was not okay. Iwaizumi’s grip on Oikawa’s waist tightened ever so slightly, and he leaned forward to press kisses to the back of Oikawa’s neck, his shoulder blades. He nipped at the skin, sucked at it, determined to leave his mark so that it would remind Oikawa if he ever forgot.

“What don’t we do, Oikawa?” He mumbled, sweat making his shirt stick to him. Oikawa didn’t answer, Iwaizumi thrust harder. He wasn’t getting anything except whines and moans, and the occasional ‘Iwa-chan’ from Oikawa right now. But he would. 

“Be a good boy and answer me, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled, a hand moving around to wrap around Oikawa’s cock. He pumped his hand against Oikawa’s erection, keeping his movements in time with the thrusts of his hips. He knew Oikawa’s body like the back of his hand, he was so predictable. 

And when Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was about to come, he stopped moving. His lips were against Oikawa’s neck quickly, pressing soft kisses to the skin before resting by his ear. Oikawa was whining, begging for Iwaizumi to keep moving. It was so pitiful, Iwaizumi almost started moving again. 

“What don’t we do, Tooru?” He asked.

“G-give my n-number out.” Oikawa whispered, voice breaking midway through his sentence.

“Good.” Iwaizumi began to move again, but his pace was slow. It wasn’t enough.

“Iwa-chan, please. Please. I’m so close.” Oikawa’s whimpering didn’t stop.

“Who do you belong to, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked.

“You.”

“Who?” Iwaizumi stopped again, he could feel Oikawa shaking. 

“You, Iwaizumi. Hajime. I belong to you.” 

“Good.” Iwaizumi resumed his pace, although he allowed himself to speed up ever so slightly. In all honesty, he didn’t know how much longer he could go for. Seeing Oikawa like this was making it difficult for him to keep his control.

“And those girls?” Iwaizumi asked.

“They mean nothing. They’re worth nothing. I’m yours, I belong to you, Hajime.” Oikawa gasped, and that was all Iwaizumi needed to return to his previous pace, thrusting hard and deep inside Oikawa. The brunette moaned with every thrust, hand moving behind Iwaizumi’s head, hands running through brown hair, gripping it and pulled him into a kiss. Iwaizumi almost didn’t allow it, but he felt Oikawa’s movements change.

“I’m yours. This is for you.” He gasped as he came, clenching around Iwaizumi. It was enough to send Iwaizumi over the edge too and he came inside Oikawa, both of them moaning in unison. 

Iwaizumi waited until Oikawa’s shaking had subsided before pulling out and stepping away. Oikawa allowed himself to drop to the floor, still breathing heavily. “Are you okay, Oikawa?” He asked gently. Oikawa grinned, gaze meeting Iwaizumi’s.

“I’m perfect, Iwa-chan.”

“Y’know, Assikawa, I feel like you do this on purpose.” He mumbled, pulling his joggers back on. 

“I have no idea what you mean, Iwa-chan.” He smirked. 

He clearly did.


End file.
